I don't care
by gwendolineB
Summary: Tag to "Violets" and sequel to "Too selfish". Jane and Lisbon don't know what to feel after Lisbon is in a relationship. Will be multichapter. Now complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Dear readers, I'm bored and the summer semester hasn't started yet, so I decided to write a sequel to "Too selfish". The other tags to "Violets" are probably better but I just wanna write this :)**

**I don't own The Mentalist and I don't make money with fanfiction.**

**Please read and _review_!**

**xxxxx**

Although the case was solved, Jane still hadn't got rid of agent Pike. Last night, when Lisbon went on a date with Pike, while he and Cho had a beer, Jane thought that swallowing his pain with alcohol would make him feel better. But of course,it didn't.

Cho realized that Jane wanted to be alone in the bar, but thought his friend shouldn't be alone right now. He wasn't in the mood to talk about someone else's feelings. However, this was a different case:

"Jane, you ok?"

"Honestly? No."

"You're too stupid sometimes, you know?"

"What? You came here to insult me?" Jane snapped.

"No. I came here to tell you what an hopeless idiot you are when it comes to Lisbon."

"There's nothing between me and her worth talking about."

"That's what I mean."

No answer.

Cho hated the way this conversation was going, he didn't want to dig further into Jane's feelings, but he needed this kind of push to make his move on Lisbon.

"Everybody sees the way you look at her. Even Pike noticed it. He asked Wiley if you two were in a relationship. You-"

Jane cut him off. "Could you leave that alone? I've lost her and I can't do anything about it. And since when do you care for anybody's feelings?"

"I don't care. I'm just telling you that you haven't lost her yet. But if you don't hurry up, you might. I'm going home now, good night, Jane." Cho paid his beer and went out.

Jane felt alone, just like when he sat down on his couch after Lisbon and Pike left the office to go on a date earlier that evening. He knew that Cho wanted to help him and it actually made him feel better that he had kicked his ass like this. Cho was right, Jane hadn't lost Lisbon yet, but right now, he felt like he had.

xxxxx

He lay in his Airstream; unable to sleep; struggling with insomnia again. Jane was trying to sleep for hours, but everytime he closed his eyes, he saw images of Lisbon having sex with Pike, so he got up early and thought about ways to avoid Lisbon the next few weeks like she had avoided him before Grace was abducted. Their relationship had just started to improve again, maybe because of being with the old team for a while._ Then she met Pike...and it's my fault. Another woman I lost because of selfishness and being too sure of myself._

His alarm clock rang. It was 6 AM. _Probably she's waking up in Pike's arms right now..._

Maybe he should just let this run it's course and wait until this affair was over, but then it could be too late because Pike could have proposed to Lisbon and she might actually say yes. He seemed reliable and honestly and trustworthy. _I am lacking all of these character traits...I've been so dishonest for too long._

xxxxx

**8 AM:**

Jane could see the sex afterglow that surrounded Lisbon when she appeared in the bullpen. Her eyes were greener and brighter than usually and whispered and chuckled with Kim about something. He could guess what they were talking about by the way they stopped talking when someone else passed by. He was afraid that he would lose his best friend to Kim and his possible wife to Pike. Yes, this morning, Jane had taken his wedding ring off. He thought about marrying Lisbon some day, he just had to prevent that Pike asked her first.

During the briefing for the next case, Lisbon sat down between Kim and Wiley. She hadn't looked once at him this morning, and he knew why. She was feeling guilty, because now that their relationship was recovering again, she went out with Pike. He was sure they already had a second date this week. He and Cho sat behind them.

"Stop staring, man."

"But her hair is so beautiful."

"She hasn't even noticed that you took your ring off!"

"Thanks for reminding me."

"She hasn't looked at you today, normally she can't let her eyes off you."

"Shut up, damn it! I know!"

Cho glanced at him as if he was waiting for an apology.

"I'm sorry."

"Hm. I'm just saying. Last chance."

After the briefing, Jane didn't know if he should help them solve the case his way, which meant having a little bit fun and distraction from Lisbon or solving the case by the book. He realized that doing things his way had a lot to do with getting Lisbon's attention, so he decided to let the others solve the case like they would do without them. They stood up and Jane saw that she quickly casted an apologizing glance at him, but without really meeting his eyes. When she saw he didn't wear his ring, she couldn't help but raising her eyebrows a little, as if she was seriously surprised. Then she practically ran away, without looking at him again. He wondered what she would have said if they weren't in this 'situation'. Well, almost no reaction was a reaction, too...

xxxxx

**1 week later:**

"I haven't talked to him the whole week."

"God, Teresa, what's going on? I thought he's your best friend. You can't do this to him just because you have a boyfriend."

"I know, Kim. It's just...I can't describe it. I'm feeling guilty for not talking to Jane and ignoring him completely and at the same time I'm happy with Marcus because he's so different. He's honest, he says what he wants straight out, he's...damn, I don't know."

"Have you seen the look on his face when you didn't say anything about him not wearing his ring anymore? I thought that was a little too much, you should have said something."

"Yeah, you're right. But what? I just came back from Marcus, I slept with him that night. And then I came to work and Jane wasn't wearing his ring? What do you think I should have said?"

"He feels more for you than friendship and you know that."

"Of course I know that! Me, too."

"Then why don't you do anything about it?"

"It's been too long. There was enough time for him to make his move. But instead, everytime when I thought the time was right, there was something more important than me. He broke my heart so many times, betrayed me and I don't wanna wait anymore."

"As far as I know, he wanted to protect you from Red John. He didn't want to lose another woman to him, but of course, I'm not in the position to talk about these times because I wasn't there. Then he was two years on an island too hide from the police. Well, actually, from us. I saw your jealous look at me when you found out about my undercover operation back then. You need to do something. I know you like Pike very much, but I think Jane is better for you."

"I don't know if I can do this. We're so happy at the moment and I'm not sure if I could deal with it if a romantic relationship between Jane and me wouldn't work and I'm alone again in the end."

"Try it. I think he's planning something with Cho. They talk a lot these days, and Cho rarely talks at all. I think they're up to something."

"Do you wanna know what I did last night after I came home from a date with Marcus? I ate tons of ice cream and then cried myself into sleep. The last time I did this was the first month after Jane disappeared to South America."

"And you didn't weigh a hundred kilo past that month?!" asked Kim, trying to make a joke, and Lisbon actually cracked a smile.

"No, I was at the gym three hours a day to forget everything else for a certain time. It was terrible."

"You still think it's a good idea to date Pike? You can't have a wonderful date with someone and even have sex with him and cry yourself into sleep afterwards because you love another man."

"What am I gonna do if I break up with Pike for Jane but it turns out he doesn't feel what I do?"

"He does feel what you do."

"Hm, I don't know, I think I'll stay with Pike and see what happens."

"What's the point of this? Ok, he's good looking and may be a welcome change because he's honest with you, but in fact, you know he's not the one."

"Do you know what's weird? I think of Jane when I sleep with Marcus. I mean, he's a great lover, but I can't stop fantasizing about Jane. All day, all night."

"You two really never...you know?"

"No. We haven't. I don't know why everybody thinks that."

"Oh please, sometimes you look at Jane like you're gonna eat him!"

"You noticed that?"

"Sure. Hasn't he told you you're a bad liar?!"

"More than once...I feel like betraying him when I'm with Marcus. That's why I can't talk to Jane or even look at him when he doesn't see it."

"You need to stop that. It's about time."

"Yes, I know, but not today. Next week, or the week after that..."

"You're complaining that Jane didn't make his move in 12 years and now you're telling me you'll wait another two weeks?! I can't understand you..."

"Me neither. That's the problem, I'll end up this evening crying alone in my bed because I don't have Marcus to have fun with and to feel loved and I can't have Jane at all."

"There's something else, isn't it?"

"Well...yeah. Part of me _wants_ to see Jane suffer a lot and make him feel what I felt so many times. I know this is stupid, but it's even kind of fun to see him being sad."

"Teresa, you really do have a problem..." said Kim and smiled.

They both exited the diner where they spent the lunch break and went back to the office, realizing they just had become best friends.

**xxxxx**

**To be continued! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own The Mentalist and I don't make money with fanfiction.**

**Please read and review! It's a little M, but not much.**

**Chapter 2 from "I don't care" :**

**xxxxx**

It wasn't like Jane was angry with Lisbon, no he wasn't angry, he was disappointed. He could understand that she had a boyfriend and was happy with Pike, but this had been the second week they hadn't talked to each other. It was boring to solve a case by the book, because it took way to long in his opinion. There was only Fisher to annoy, and this wasn't as much fun as teasing Lisbon. He also had the feeling that the two of them were closer than last week, maybe he really had lost his best friend to her. Cho kept telling him that the team couldn't work under these conditions and even Abbott noticed there was something wrong. Though, none of them said anything, except of Cho, who seemed to make it his goal in life to set Jane up with Lisbon.

"I swear, Jane. If you can't get rid of Pike, I'll do it for you."

"No, you won't! I can take care of that by myself!"

"Yeah, right...I told you last week that you had to do something...You can't take care by yourself."

Jane sighed and looked over to Lisbon and Fisher. It appeared to him that they had an argument, too. They were hanging out every evening after work now, except when Lisbon had a date with Pike. It hurt him to see how his relationship to Lisbon had changed. Actually, there was no relationship.

"Cho?"

"What's now, Jane?!"

"I've lost her, I know it."

"Damn, I'm not your psychiatrist...you will lose her, if you don't do anything soon. I give you one more week, and if I don't see you two acting normal by next Friday, I'm gonna go and beat that Pike up. I'll find a reason, don't worry."

"Like you beat up that dealer for Summer?"

"Hu?! You can't know about this!"

"But I'm still a good guesser. You're too protective. Neither Lisbon nor I need a big brother...but thanks anyway...I'm sorry if I'm mean these days."

"At least you've learned to apologize. You should do that to her, too."

"Me? No, I'm not gonna apologize!"

"I remember that you told me it's your fault she doesn't talk to you anymore."

"This is different. I'm gonna go to my couch now and try to solve the case like a trained FBI agent without any trouble."

"Whatever. See you later."

xxxxx

**Meanwhile at the other side of the bullpen:**

"Kim? I have a problem."

"Oh no, he hasn't proposed to you yesterday, has he?"

"Of course not! But I think I really fell in love with Marcus."

"You do remember what I told you about not falling in love with him?"

"Yeees, I remember, but it's just so refreshing to be loved by someone who is not lying to me all the time. Marcus is so cute, down to earth and he tastes like chocolate ice cream...and..."

"I'm sorry to tell you what you secretly think when you compare Marcus with Jane, but Jane is sexy, exciting, unbelievably charming, and I'm sure he tastes better than chocolate ice cream...maybe like caramel...or strawberries."

"KIM! What the hell?!"

Then they burst into laughter, went out of the office to the parking lot and drove to the next crime scene.

xxxxx

**Tuesday-Wednesday:**

Jane felt hot, burning jealousy this morning, when he saw Lisbon's dark brown, almost black, long wavy hair and her amazingly bright shining eyes. He realized that Pike was the one who was making her so happy. She didn't deign to look at Jane, in fact, she looked as if her life was better without him. He wondered if she had looked that happy during these two years when he was on the island.

xxxxx

"This is a bad idea, Teresa."

"I told you I want to see him suffer. I know it's too much, but he did exactly the same to me."

"But what you plan is a little over the top. I can't imagine that he did something similar."

"You have no idea...I mean, I didn't really _see _how he kissed her, I just heard it. But I'm gonna take revenge now for all these years. You only have to play a small part."

"What?"

"Well...you distract him and talk to him while he's on his couch or somewhere else in the office. I'll come in with Pike and flirt with him in front of Jane. You will have to make sure that he can't run away and has to watch the full scene. He needs to hear every single word I exchange with Marcus and see the kiss... Jane once told me I'm cute when I'm jealous."

Kim raised an eyebrow and grinned.

"But now it will be_ me _who makes_ him_ jealous."

"In case you've missed it: Jane_ is _already jealous and out of his mind. He's like a shadow of himself."

"So what? I have the feeling nobody understands me. Not even you. I need to do this to Jane to show him that there are other men and that he has to fight for me. I wish there were other ways, because usually, I'm not such a horrible person...But I think he only gets it this way."

"You're terrible."

"Yeah, I know...but you will take part in this vicious plan? Please?"

"I will."

"Thanks."

"And what do you do with Pike then?"

"When the time has come when Jane is ready to confess his feelings, I'll leave Marcus."

"You told me you fell in love with him."

"I do...I love him. But you were right. Jane is the one for me."

xxxxx

There she was: the highlight of his day. Every morning she came into the bullpen, Jane tried to analyze what she had done the night before and if she had been with Pike, Kim or alone. This morning there was no doubt she had been with Pike yesterday and even spent the night there. Lisbon looked amazing as ever, but there was something else, like she was waiting for something to happen that she was looking forward to. Jane didn't know what it was, but then he saw him: Pike was coming into the office and Lisbon became even more beautiful for a second. She was standing only a few feet from the couch but hadn't looked at Jane, just like she hadn't in nearly two weeks.

"You wanted to see me, darling?"

_'Darling' ? I think I have to throw up..._

"Yes, the office is almost empty because it's so early. We can talk here."

_Excuse me?! 'The office is almost empty' ?!_ Suddenly, Kim stood next to the couch, watching the scene.

"But we saw each other just one hour ago! What's up? Wanna go for pancakes? We didn't have breakfast. You said you had to go to work..."

"Maybe I just wanted to see you again before this terribly long day starts? There's nothing to do yet."

_I can tell you why your days are so terrible...you're leaving me alone for a stupid guy with banana pancakes..._

Lisbon stood right in front of the couch and Kim next to it, so that Pike couldn't see Jane.

"I think we should grab some lunch during the break. I can wait until midday."

"Hard to believe, considering your impatience in other situations..."

Lisbon giggled and blushed. Jane didn't see her blush, but he knew it. He always knew what she was feeling and doing, even if she didn't look at him. For some reason, he stayed on the couch and didn't go away. Perhaps because it would have been weird if Pike had seen him.

"You really want to talk with me about last night here?"

"Well, you said the office is almost empty."

"Ok...um, it was great, wasn't it? I loved the way you kissed me...down there."

"I noticed this...we could do that again tonight."

"I'd love to."

"Teresa, I've gotta go now. Work..."

"I understand. One last kiss before lunch?"

Then they kissed. _Right. In. Front. Of. Me. Lisbon turns a little bit so that I can see them kissing. Why the hell am I watching this?!_

The kiss was long, and suddenly Pike let his hands wander down her back. _Damn it, I would touch her in another way. More passionately, more loving, not so softcore... _

Pike went out and Lisbon turned around. She smiled at Jane. She really smiled. But it wasn't a nice smile, it was more like an evil smile as if she felt victory and revenge. Kim wasn't next to his couch any longer, he didn't remember when she had disappeared. Lisbon took one last glance at him, licked over her lips and left.

_This was staged. Kim was Lisbon's backup, but Pike in fact hadn't seen me, which meant he had had no idea it was a plan to make me feel like crap._

Jane didn't feel the normal jealousy he had felt for the past two weeks, no, this was different. It was like Lisbon had slapped him, multiple times. Did she really feel so much hate for him? But why had she staged this? There's only one reason why women do such things...but that couldn't be, she had Pike.

"Cho? Come to the office! I need to tell you something."

"What happened, Jane?"

"I can't tell you over the phone."

"Good news or bad news?"

"Definitely bad. Just come here. Please."

xxxxx

Jane told Cho everything he witnessed.

"Why didn't you just escape?"

"Kim was there to stop me in case I would leave."

"I can't believe they staged this. Women are meaner than you think. But Lisbon? If this wasn't a broad hunt..."

"She seems really in love with Pike. And this scene was just a way to punish me for Lorelai and the others."

"It was, but I think a little too much. She must be seriously mad at you."

"Oh really? Wouldn't have thought of that."

"Jane. I told you, you have time until Friday or I'll take care of this. It's Wednesday now."

"Yeah, I get it..."

"So?"

"To be honest, I don't have the courage to talk to her."

"Coward."

"What was that?"

"You heard me. Coward."

**xxxxx**

**To be continued.**

**Thanks for reading, following and reviewing!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own The Mentalist and I don't make money with fanfiction.**

**Please read and review!**

**xxxxx**

Jane was stunned. "Did you just call me a coward?"

"Yes, twice."

"God, Cho, sometimes I wish you wouldn't be so honest."

"Honesty is something she has with Pike. You should try that."

"Could you stop saying his name?! I can't even tell what I feel."

"Good. We didn't agree on talking about feelings. Pay her a visit this evening...or tomorrow evening and tell _her_ what you feel. I don't really wanna know that."

"Yeah, maybe...and by the way: don't we have a murder to solve for a change?"

"Let's go."

xxxxx

**Wednesday night, 11 PM:**

Lisbon came home from Pike's apartment, she had found an excuse for not staying the night after they had sex. Now she was on the phone with Kim, sitting on her couch with a huge box of ice cream.

"What's up, Teresa? You ok? I was already asleep."

"I'm such a horrible bitch." she sobbed.

"No, you're not. I think the plan served its purpose, even if it hurts both of you."

"I just slept with Marcus again and enjoyed it, of course... But I was thinking about Jane all the time again. I feel so damn guilty, Kim."

"Shall I come over?"

"No, thanks. I think I'm gonna take a shower, I feel kind of dirty, as if I need to wash off Pike."

"May I ask, what kind of ice cream are you having now?"

"How do you know I'm eating ice cream?"

"Because you told me that you always eat ice cream when you're sad."

"It's caramel" answered Lisbon and smiled a little. _Didn't we think that Jane tastes like caramel or strawberry? Strange..._

"I have to leave Marcus." Lisbon said, realizing that it would have been so much easier if she had left him yesterday and then told Jane what she felt. _Well, too late. Like always._

"I know. Tomorrow."

"You're right, thanks for listening to me so late. Good night."

"Good night."

Lisbon hung up and went to the bathroom. She stood in the shower without turning on the water for a while, then let water pour over her body as cold as possible, like she was punishing herself for having been such a terrible person today. When she thought she would get a heart attack because the water was too icy, she turned it as hot as possible, which wasn't better either. She realized that she had stood under the shower for 20 minutes now without doing anything except of thinking about Jane. The tears ran down her face just like the water, then she quickly washed her hair with her favorite shampoo and stepped out of the shower. Lisbon went to bed without drying herself and sat down, leaning against her pillow. She tucked up her legs and put her arms around her knees. She took another pillow, pressed it against her chest and let the tears drop on it until it was soaked from them. Crying silently, she drifted into sleep slowly, still squeezing up against the wet pillow.

xxxxx

**Thursday morning:**

Jane hadn't slept all night, instead, he had thought about ways to confess Lisbon his feelings for her. Unlike usually, he hadn't come to a conclusion. Now, Cho was getting on his nerves again.

"And? What are you gonna do?"

"About what?"

"You know what. Don't play dumb."

"Oh, I like your cheerfulness this morning."

"Damn it, Jane. It's Thursday."

"I know what day it is."

"Thursday comes before Friday."

"Surprise, surprise..."

"Today isn't the time for jokes."

"Alright...I thought all night about how to tell her."

"How are you gonna do this? Remember, you don't want me to take care of it. You really don't."

"I have no idea how. Do you know the feeling when you feel so desperate that you wanna die because there's no way out? Last night was one of the many nights I had this feeling."

No answer. Cho sighed, suddenly raised his head and gestured to the door. Lisbon was going upstairs to Pike's floor. Fisher was giving her an encouraging glance and opened the glass door to enter the bullpen.

"What's going on, Kim?" asked Jane, but she just shrugged her shoulders and went to her desk, pretending to do paperwork at 8 AM.

Ten minutes later, Lisbon came into the office, her face a mixture between sadness and excitement. She walked straight towards Jane, looked at Fisher, who whispered almost not audible "Come on". Then Lisbon opened her mouth a little as if she wanted to say something, looked Jane straight in the eye, but then closed it again and walked away; angry with herself.

"That's a start. Now it's you turn." deadpanned Cho.

Jane felt completely empty, he stood up from his couch, intending to talk to her, wanting to get all his disappointment and jealousy out of his system. He even planned on yelling at her, which he'd normally never do, because he adored her too much, although she had stabbed his heart every day. He took one last glance at Cho and headed over to Lisbon. She stood at Fisher's desk, actually hid behind her.

xxxxx

_Oh no, he's coming over over to me...I don't want this right now, I need more time, damn it. Trying to talk to Jane in the office was a worse idea than this terrible stunt I pulled on him yesterday. I don't think he'll ever forgive me...Well done, Teresa, well done. I hate it not to be the strong one. What happened to the cool and calm woman who I was once? Instead, I'm behaving like a 16 year old high school girl..._

"Lisbon, I..I just wanted to say..." He couldn't continue, not here in the bullpen. He had to convince her somehow to meet him this evening to talk when nobody else was around. No Fisher who could give Lisbon tips how to confess her feelings and no Cho who threatened to beat up every guy who stood between Jane and his new life. Jane noticed how she looked at Fisher, apparently her new best friend, and not at him. He left the office, feeling Cho's disbelieving look behind him.

xxxxx

With Fisher, he had talked strictly about cases two weeks, but with Cho about his unfulfilled love life. Things are strange sometimes...Clearly, Cho didn't want to talk about this, but he did it anyway because of the weird working atmosphere between the team. It felt like there were two different teams, fighting for their star. Kind of a different version of 'Romeo and Juliet'. Yes, Cho knew all Shakespeare's works in chronological order, too. Patrick Montague and Teresa Capulet. This had to stop now. Thursday evening, he told Jane once again what an idiot he was if he didn't clear things up between him and Lisbon.

"It's Thursday evening, Jane."

"Could you stop telling me what time of day it is?!"

"No. Go and talk to her, she went home just now."

"I'll promise, I'll talk to her this evening, but not now. I give her time to collect her thoughts and be ready for a conversation like this."

"If this isn't fixed tomorrow morning..."

"I know, Cho. I know..."

"Alright, go."

"I told you I wanted to give her time! I'll go later!"

"You're just a scared coward who is afraid of a woman. You go_ now_, Jane."

"Thanks for your encouraging words..." Jane said sarcastically. "That's a true friend."

"Go." Cho actually grinned.

xxxxx

Lisbon closed the door behind her and let herself sink to the bottom, leaning her head against the door. She kept sitting there for a while, before she went to her couch and drank a glass of red wine.

_How stupid am I? I'm sitting here alone on my couch and wait for Jane...as if I could expect him to forgive me after all I've done to him. Well, I forgave him everything he did, too. But as I said, I'm stupid. Like a high school girl who's crazy in love with the bad boy. Kim was wrong, it was a mistake to break up with Marcus. If I had stayed with him, I'd have a man whom I could trust, who's reasonable and kind...all in all: boring. And now I'm waiting for Jane or what? _

xxxxx

_What am I doing here? I've been standing at Lisbon's door for 15 minutes and haven't knocked yet. Like she wanted to hear me out...Cho has no idea, this isn't good, I should go home. But then I've lost her forever, we could never look each other in the eyes again. If I turn up tomorrow in the bullpen and haven't talked to her, Cho kills me._

_So be a man and knock on that freaking door!_

xxxxx

After another five minutes of thinking, Jane finally knocked on her door and took a deep breath in. He could her her footsteps, then she looked at him through the peep hole and opened the door only a few centimeters. He could see she had been crying. She had lots of black mascara under her eyes and her hair was a mess. Now, at this precise moment, she was the most beautiful woman in the world for him.

"Leave. Just go, Jane."

**xxxxx**

**To be continued.**

**Thanks for reading! I love reviews like caramel ice cream :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own The Mentalist and I don't make money with fanfiction.**

**It's M rated in the end for language and adult situations, but I couldn't resist ending this story M-ish.**

**Please read and review! **

**Chapter 4:**

**xxxxx**

"Leave. Just go, Jane."

"You don't mean that, Teresa."

"Damn it, go! Please. And stop calling me Teresa!"

_Why am I so mad at him? I waited all night for Jane to come over here and confess him my feelings and now I'm yelling at him he should leave? And worse of all, it's so obvious that I cried all the time and look like I hadn't slept for weeks. I bet I'm ugly as hell right now._

"No, I won't! I'll stay as long as I want to. You can't tell me what to do."

_How can someone be so pretty after crying and smeared mascara on her face? I have to tell her. Today. Now._

"Teresa."

"No!"

"I am..."

"I fucking don't care what you are or what you want!"

"Oh yes, you do care. You have to."

"Don't you tell me what to do! Get out, damn it! GET OUT!"

"Please hear me out. You can throw me out later if you want to, but just hear me out now!"

"What the hell is so important that you turn up here in the middle of the night?"

"I'm in love with you! I love you, I really do."

There was an awkward silence between them, it was quiet except of her heavy sobs. She tried to control this, but it didn't work.

"You...what?" _Jane loves me? As much as I love him? He's kidding to calm me down, I'm sure of it, only a cold bastard like him would be kidding when he was talking about love._

"I. Love. You! And I fell in love with you more than ten years ago." He seemed to read her mind when he said "I'm not joking, Teresa. No matter what you say, I love you, and I always will. You may reject me if you want to, but I'll love you as long as I live. I love you so much that it hurts sometimes, because I fear that you don't love me, even if I think you do."

Jane didn't wait for her answer; he cupped her head with his hands and kissed her. Kissed her until she stopped sobbing.

For once, she was glad that he hadn't done what she told him. If Jane would have gone like she told him to, she would have hated herself for the rest of her life, and maybe he would have hated her, too.

_I would never forgive myself, if I let him go now...It's time, say it._

"I love you, too, Patrick." she whispered.

Hearing that she called him by his first name made him smile, he kissed one last tear from her cheek and patted over her hair. After a while, Jane said:

"Don't worry, I already forgave you what you did yesterday. No big deal."

When he saw that Lisbon couldn't meet his eyes, he laid one hand under her chin to force her to look at him, while his other hand caressed the back of her neck.

"Teresa, look at me. There's no reason to be embarrassed, it's ok."

"I'm so sorry. Really, I'm..."

He cut her off and placed his left index finger on her soft lips to silence her. "Shh, don't talk. I love you, I would forgive you anything. I took my ring off for you. Before we go on, we're gonna wash this mascara off, so that you feel better."

"You don't think I'm pretty with smeared make up all over my face, do you?"

"No, I think you're absolutely beautiful right now. I'm serious, I just want to make you feel even more beautiful."

"Thank you..." she whispered, unsure what to think. _Did he just say 'beautiful' ? I wish I wouldn't seem so weak, but I can't control my feelings right now. God, I feel like a 12 year old girl who has her first crush on someone..._

They went to the bathroom and he sat her on the top of the bathtub and removed all the make up from her face. She was gorgeous without make up, so pure and clean, with perfect, soft skin and a few freckles around her nose.

"You're not weak because you let me do this to you, don't worry. I care about you and I promise to never leave you again or abandon you at some beach." Jane led her to the bedroom, she asked herself how he knew where it was, because he had never been to her new home before...

I wonder if I can trust him, I mean, he's arrogant and untrustworthy...but the idea of sex with him makes me unable to think.

Lisbon blushed, bit her lip and looked down to the floor, but he made her look at him again, seeing the tears in her eyes. Jane kissed her again, not so caring and tender like before, but passionately and needy. She was well aware that he was manipulating her into getting aroused faster than she had planned, but she didn't care, she wanted him to take control over her. He was now standing behind her, putting her hair over one shoulder, placing hot kisses on her exposed neck and the other arm wrapped around her waist, stroking her bare stomach under her shirt.

Jane undressed her carefully, too slowly, making sure she lost her mind.

When both of them were naked, he caressed her breasts and made her addicted to his touches. This was too gentle, too slow, too soft for her; she couldn't wait any longer.

"Patrick, fuck me already! Please!" she whimpered.

But he wanted to make her wait until she couldn't bear it anymore. He kissed and sucked his way from her stomach to her lips, leaving wet spots on her nipples and her neck. Jane licked the spot between both collar bones and made her unable to breath for a few seconds with the pressure he put on her throat. Her longing made her clit throbbing and almost aching, then he finally released her and made her come harder than she could bear. God, Marcus had never made her come like this, with him, it had been slow and tender lovemaking, but Jane was the one who could fuck her into delirium.

And she knew she could have this for the rest of her life if she wanted to.

xxxxx

**Friday:**

They entered the office together, smiling at each other. Cho and Fisher sat at their desks and had a conversation about the new case. When they saw Jane and Lisbon coming in, they stopped talking and looked at them expectantly.

"So?" asked Fisher. Lisbon just nodded and sat down.

"Yes, Cho, we did it."

"Jane. Too much information!"

"I know, I'm just saying I can take care of things like these myself...but thanks for kicking my ass two weeks."

"No problem, man, but spare me the details."

xxxxx

**Later on the couch:**

"Teresa?"

"Yeah?"

"You do know that I love you and you're not a meaningless one night stand?"

"Of course I do, I can't count how many times you told me that you love me...and by the way: I love you, too." she grinned.

"Good, I'm glad I finally said it...You're feeling ok after last night?"

"Sure...I think I can't walk straight..."

"We could make out on the couch or in an interrogation room, you know?"

"Are you mad? No!" she replied, but he could see that she actually considered it.

"The danger of being caught is just irresistible, isn't it?"

"Shh, we will not talk about our sex life in the office!"

"No, you shouldn't" said Abbott behind them.

**xxxxx**

**The end**

**Thanks for reading and forgive me my dirty mind! Let me know what you think!**


End file.
